wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Fatt/Gallery
BabyJeffFatt.jpg|Jeff when he was a baby BabyJeffTakingaBath.jpg|Baby Jeff taking a bath Jeff and Hilton.jpg|Jeff and his brother, Hilton JeffasaKid.jpg|Jeff as a kid JeffinhisKidCloseup.jpg|Jeff in his kid close-up Jeff as a child.jpg JeffasaSchoolboy.jpg|Jeff as a schoolboy TheFattFamily.jpg|The Fatt Family File:Jeff,HiltonandMeilingFatt.jpg|Jeff, Hilton and Meiling YoungJeffFatt.jpg|Young Jeff fixing bicycle Jeff in his first band.PNG|Jeff in his first band TheRoadmasters.jpg|Jeff in "The Roadmasters" Jeffandthefields.jpg|Jeff and The Fields JeffFattinTheCockroaches.jpg|Jeff Fatt in "The Cockroaches' JeffFatt.jpg|Jeff recording The Wiggles' first album. GregPageandJeffFatt.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffFattatCrowleHome.jpg|Jeff at Crowle Home File:JeffFattin1993.jpg|Jeff in 1993 Jeff,AshelighPaulandherDad.jpg|Jeff, Ashleigh Paul and her dad UncleNoah'sArk4.jpg|Jeff as Uncle Noah in Wiggle Time!. WakeUpJeff!Graffitti.jpg|Jeff showing "Wake Up Jeff!" in graffiti Wiggleswithfansintheearlydays.jpg|The Wiggles with fans in the early days JeffFattinAustralia.jpg|Jeff at Uluru (Ayers Rock) JeffonHealthy,WealthyandWise.png|Jeff on Healthy, Wealthy and Wise WakeUpJeff!titlecard.jpg|Jeff on the "Wake Up Jeff" video title. JeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI animated version of Jeff in "Space Dancing!". JeffFatt,PaulPaddick,SteveIrwinandAnthonyField.jpg|Jeff, Paul Paddick, Steve and Anthony JeffFattandPaulPaddick.jpg|Jeff and Paul Paddick JeffFattPlayingCricket.jpg|Jeff playing cricket JeffFattinDecember2003.jpg|Jeff in December 2003 JeffFattinAdelaide.jpg|Jeff in Adelaide JeffasaWigglyDancer.jpg|Jeff as a Wiggly Dancer. Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Peter Mackie selling merchandise on July 2, 1993. JeffFattandMurrayCook.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Mickey Mouse Shirt File:JeffandRolfHarris.jpg|Jeff and Rolf Harris. JeffFattonAirplane.jpg|Jeff on airplane JeffFattin2002.jpg|Jeff in 2002 JeffFattinFlorida.jpg|Jeff in Florida JeffFattinNewYorkCity.jpg|Jeff in New York City JeffFattinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff in "The Making of Space Dancing!" JeffFattinSpaceDancingRecording.jpg|Jeff in "Space Dancing!" recording ColdSpaghettiWestern801.png|Jeff as Stanley Sambal JeffFattinJapan.jpg|Jeff in Japan JeffFattinAkura.jpg|Jeff in Akura JeffFattinChina.jpg|Jeff in China JeffFattandAlexKeller.jpg|Jeff and Alex Keller JeffFattandOscarNg.jpg|Jeff and his baby nephew, Oscar Ng JeffFattatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Jeff at Outstanding Achievement Awards File:JeffFattatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Jeff at Australian Catholic University File:JeffFattinPhiladelphia.jpg|Jeff in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania JeffFattinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Jeff Fatt in "Take on the World". JeffFattatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Jeff at Electric Avenue Studios JeffFattin2003.jpg|Jeff in 2003 JeffFattandBrettClarke.jpg|Jeff and Brett Clarke JeffFattinCalifornia.jpg|Jeff in California JeffFattPlayingBattlefield.jpg|Jeff playing battlefield JeffFattinSantaBarbaraHotel.jpg|Jeff in Santa Barbara hotel JeffFattandDannyShao.jpg|Jeff and Danny JeffFattSurfing.jpg|Jeff Fatt surfing JeffFattatWhitewaterWorld.jpg|Jeff at Whitewater World File:JeffFattinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato recording studios TheWigglesinGettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff being awaken by sitting on the chair (with Sam in the photo). JeffFattin2007.jpg|Jeff in 2007 JeffinTheWiggles'2007TourDiary.jpg|Jeff in The Wiggles' 2007 tour video diary JeffSleepinginLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff is fast asleep In Getting Strong: Language and Literacy JeffFattattheScreenMusicAwards.jpg|Jeff at the Screen Music Awards JeffFattin2008.jpg|Jeff in 2008 File:JeffFattinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff in "On the Road with the Wiggles" File:JeffFattinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato Studios JeffFattPlayingPiano.jpg|Jeff playing piano File:JeffFattonChineseNewYear.jpg|Jeff on Chinese New Year File:JeffFattin2010.jpg|Jeff in 2010 JeffFattandGreedySmith.jpg|Jeff and Greedy Smith JeffFattinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Jeff in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing!" documentary. JeffFattinAbuDhabi.jpg|Jeff in Abu Dhabi Jeff'sHeartSurgery.jpg|Jeff's heart surgery JeffFattin2011.jpg|Jeff in 2011 JeffFattandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff and Emma Watkins JeffFatt,SimonPryceandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff, Simon and Emma JeffFattinExtraordinaryMondayMorning.jpg|Jeff in "The Field Brothers: Extraordinary Monday Morning" Wags'VoiceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's name for Wags the Dog's voice in "It's Always Christmas With You!" end credits Henry'sVoiceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's name for Henry the Octopus' voice in "It's Always Christmas With You!" end credits JeffFattatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Jeff at "ARIA Hall of Fame" JeffFattinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Jeff in "ARIA Awards" backstage JeffFattin20YearsShirt.jpg|Jeff in 20 years shirt JeffFattin2012.jpg|Jeff in 2012 File:JeffFattandRodQuinn.jpg|Jeff and Rod Quinn File:JeffFattinTheWigglesRetirementMessage.jpg|Jeff in The Wiggles Retirement Message JeffFattPlayingUkulele.jpg|Jeff playing ukulele JeffFattPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Hofner bass guitar JeffFattandLachyGillespie.jpg|Jeff and Lachy Gillespie JeffFattandSimonPryce.jpg|Jeff and Simon JeffFattandFitz.jpg|Jeff and Fitz File:JeffinPaulPaddickisCaptainFeatherswordShirt.jpg|Jeff in "Paul Paddick is Captain Feathersword" shirt JeffinSoundCheck!.jpg|Jeff in "Sound Check!" JeffandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Jeff and Troy Cassar-Daley JeffandTroy.jpg|Jeff playing Fender Telecaster Guitar JeffasTheBowKing.jpg|Jeff as the Bow King JeffasHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Jeff as Henry the Octopus TheWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The New Wiggles and Jeff TheWiggles,JeffFattandWagstheDog.jpg|Jeff as the butler JeffinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff cameoing in "Taking Off!" JeffastheWeddingVicar.jpg|Jeff as the wedding vicar JefftheCook.jpg|Jeff as the Cook JeffFattin2013.jpg|Jeff in 2013 JeffSleepingin2013.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2013 JeffWakingUpin2013.jpg|Jeff waking up in 2013 JeffandLachySleeping.jpg|Jeff and Lachy sleeping JeffinAustraliaDay-2013.jpg|Jeff in Australia Day 2013 JeffFattatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Jeff at Hyde Park, Sydney FurryTalesSongCredits2.jpg|Jeff's name in "Furry Tales" song credits FurryTalesSongCredits6.jpg|Jeff's name in more of "Furry Tales" song credits JeffinPumpkinFace.jpg|Jeff in "Pumpkin Face" JeffFattasHarryHula.jpg|Jeff as Dr. Harry Hula in Ready Steady Wiggle! Jeffs60birthdaycake.jpg|Jeff's 60th Birthday Party JeffGallery.png|Jeff's Gallery File:TheWiggles,JeffFattandKeithPotger.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff and Keith Potger JeffFattandhisSeniorsCard.jpg|Jeff and his Seniors card JeffFattattheAppleStore.jpg|Jeff at the Apple Store JeffandHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesCD.jpg|Jeff holding a "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" CD Paul,John,JeffandMariaSilvestrini.jpg|The Field Brothers, Jeff and Maria JeffFattin2014.jpg|Jeff in 2014 JeffinWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle House" JeffFattin2014-2.jpg|Jeff in The Cockroaches' reunion JeffinTheCockroaches'ReunionConcert.png|Jeff in The Cockroaches' reunion concert AnthonyPaulandJeffonMorningShow.jpg|Jeff on the Morning Show with Paul and Anthony JeffastheSoundEngineer.jpg|Jeff as the sound guy for The wiggles big show in 2014 since Alex Keller was on stage playing instruments. RolltheAcrobats31.png|Jeff in "Wiggle House" JeffasaBusinessman.jpg|Jeff as a businessman WP_20151203_002.jpg|Jeff in Western Dance Mat JeffFattinSoldierOnJam.png|Jeff in the Soldier On Jam TheSacredHearts-2016.jpg|Jeff in "The Sacred Hearts" poster JeffFattinTheWiggles'ConcertRehearsal.jpg|Jeff rehearsing for the Wiggles' reunion concert DanceDance!2.png|Jeff in the Wiggle Town! TV Series PaulandJeffin2016.jpg|Jeff in "Dance Dance!": Behind the Scenes 14390853_10155208794552538_6707929217272648021_n.jpg|Jeff in the library 40752376_2096980086993287_4275862096056418304_n.jpg|Jeff in 2018 Pete and Jeff Wiggle.jpg|Jeff and Peter Crouch LachyGillespieandJeffFatt.jpg|Jeff with Lachy Gillespie IMG_0471.jpg|Jeff and Sam Mac 75552963_2833743719983583_1185151493246812160_n.jpg|Jeff and Marie Field Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Family Galleries